A Charmed Redeption
by PuckleberryGeek89
Summary: After the murder of the Mayor's assistant Buffy and Faith were found guilty and sent to prision. It is four years later when they are contacted to save the world once again. But this time two evils have joined forces and Buffy's past is going to come out.
1. Halliwell Family

**Redemption Characters**

**Piper & Leo Halliwell Wyatt:** August 7, 1973 – 53

**Anita Grace Halliwell :** March 23,1999 – 26 – Nita

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell :** February 2, 2000 – 25 – Wy

**Christopher Perry Halliwell :** June 18, 2003 – 23 – Chris

**Elizabeth Angela Daniella Halliwell :** January 19, 2005 – 21 – Buffy

**Melinda Katherine Crystal Halliwell :** January 20, 2024 – Mel/Kat

**Dawn Marie Halliwell :** March 14, 2009 – 18 – Dawnie

**Jamie Peyton Halliwell :** December 16, 2010 – 17 – 16 – James

**Jessica Anne Halliwell :** December 16, 2010 – 16 – Jessie

**Bethany Mackenzie Halliwell :** February 14, 2011 – 15 – Beth

11 people – 8 children – 1 grandchild

**Phoebe & Coop Halliwell:** November 2, 1975 – 51 & 56

**Isabella Roxanne Halliwell :** March 19, 2007 – 19 – Izzy

**Anastasia Brooke Halliwell :** June 25, 2008 – 18 – Ana

**Madison Alyssa Halliwell :** April 30, 2010 – 16 – Maddie

**Haley Brooklyn Halliwell** : February 15, 2011 – 15 – Hails

6 people – 5 children

**Paige & Henry Matthews Halliwell:** August 2, 1977 – 49 & 50

**Prudence Pandora Halliwell :** July 20, 2007 – 19 – Prue/Midnight

**Patricia Priscilla Halliwell :** June 30, 2008 – 18 – Patty

**Penelope Diane Halliwell :** May 19, 2009 – 17 – Penny

**Paris Alexa Halliwell :** May 19, 2009 – 17 – Paris

**Henry Victor Halliwell Jr. :** April 29, 2010 – 16 – Jr.

7 people – 5 children


	2. Chapter 1

**A Charmed Redemption**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the characters that I made up. BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB, I think. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

***Chapter 1***

The bright light shined into her eyes as she walked out into the prison courtyard. It had been a difficult four years and you could see the remnants of it, as it shown through in this young woman's eyes. Her name was Faith and as she walked toward the outdoor gym her eyes scanned the crowd. She was looking for her sister, because while they were not related by blood, her family had welcomed Faith with open arms. All of that just made Faith feel guiltier. As she started her reps she thought back on everything she had cost her sister. As a result of her actions, her sister lost her friends, her soul mate and the chance to see her daughter grow from baby to toddler. She cost her sister, the person she has looked up to, the person who understood her best, the time to live her life as freely as she possibly could. The time, which was so precious to them, they both had so little of. Still doing her reps and deep in thought Faith almost missed her instincts telling her that there was a threat approaching her from behind.

The sun blinded her for a moment as she walked into the courtyard. Her name was Elizabeth Angela Daniella Halliwell but everyone called her Buffy. She was a special Slayer and the only one of her kind in history, but she did have time to think about that now, as her attention was drawn to the large crowd around the outdoor gym. She jogged over, her instincts telling her that while her sister was annoyed and slightly amused she wasn't in any immediate danger. As she pushed her way to the front of the crowd green eyes met brown as she checked to make sure that her sister had everything under control and didn't need nor want any assistance.

"Ok Scarlett. What is your malfunction?" asked the brunette. When she spotted the jewel encrusted atheme in her attacker's hand. The atheme showed the true reason behind the girl's attack. Ever since the girls had been arrested for the murder of the Deputy Mayor of Sunnydale the Watcher's Council had been sending assassins to kill them. They had also sent representatives to ask them to end their own lives with the reason that the Slayer line couldn't continue without one of them dying.

"Ahh, I see. The council found another lackey to do their dirty work. Ok, quick question. How much time do you get added on to your sentence for premeditated murder? Although I seriously doubt that you can even scratch me with that, such a big weapon for a spineless child such as yourself." Faith taunted with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know what you're going on about but I do know that you're going down bitch," sneered the other woman whose face was almost as bright red as the mop of hair on her head. She charged at Faith only to stumble past her as she stepped out of the way.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Scarlett you should really learn to control your temper. It will only get you hurt," Faith said condescendingly as she picked up one of the weights that were littering the yard. Not noticing Scarlett charge her only to fall to the ground in agony, her hands cupped around her broken nose, which was gushing blood. As she had been running Faith had lifted the weight and smashed it into her face and broke her nose.

"See? I told you. You gotta watch that temper. It will only get you into trouble." Faith said as she smiled down at the girl.

"Ok, ok. Break it up ladies," ordered one of the on-duty officers. After that everyone wandered off as one of Scarlett's flunkies helped her up and half carried her to the door.

"Hey B. How's the leg?" Faith asked when she saw Buffy walking towards her with a slight limp.

"I'll live but watch Donna. She likes to sneak attack you. Pretty sure it's your turn next," Buffy replied sarcastically.

"Summers! Lehane! Get your asses over here!" shouted an officer at the door.

"Well if it isn't our favorite guard, Officer Brody," Faith purred jokingly as the two women headed towards him.

"What's up Brody?" Buffy asked ignoring Faith's flirting as usual.

"Warden wants to see you two in his office now," he answered.

"Aww, gezzz. What'd we do this time? I swear Scarlett started that fight not me," Faith whined as they were escorted to Warden James's office.

"What do you mean 'we'? it was probably just you." Buffy said with a smile on her face. A smile that quickly faded when she saw who was present in the room with the warden.

**A.N. - well that's the end of chapter one. Sorry for the cliffy but I kinda wanna see what people think about this story be for I post more. Now I'm not gonna say that I need a certain amount of reviews before I post chapter 2 but a view would be good just to know if I should continue or give up. Well thanx and hopefully I'll be posting more. Also I could use a beta if anyone is interested just email me and I'll let you know.**


	3. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

**Disclaimer:** BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta for her help... mmooch.

**A/N2:** Well, this is the end of their time in prison. Next time it's off to Sunnydale where we will see the reactions of Buffy's friends and the start of Buffy's past being revealed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey G, Wes. How's it hanging?" asked Faith, who had pushed Buffy out of the way when she stopped in the doorway.

"Hey Ward. You rang?" Buffy stated after recovering enough to slouch in a chair with her feet planted on the warden's desk. "What did Faith do this time that was so terrible you had to call in the boys?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Faith retorted childishly as they stuck their tongues at each other.

"Girls! That's enough!" the warden snapped.

"Sorry, sir," they said together both contrite.

"I would really love to know how you did that. It takes ages to get them to stop once they start arguing," Giles started.

"Oh well it's really in the tone of your voice…" the warden started when Wesley interrupted.

"Gentlemen, we have more pressing matters to address." It was after this statement that Buffy and Faith's eyes met and they realized that whatever was going on, it was serious, and probably on its way to being apocalyptic.

"Sorry. Ok girls, as I'm sure you noticed that you have been treated differently from your other inmates," the warden explained.

"Yea, we also noticed that you're half demon," Faith replied smartly before being shushed and punched in the arm by Buffy. "Oww, that hurt. What did I say?"

"Yes well that's neither here nor there. I am sure that you don't know the situation in LA or Sunnydale, so I'm going to let Mr. Giles and Mr. Wyndam-Pryce fill you in and then I'll give you the reason you are here," the warden finished, ignoring Faith and gestured to Giles.

"OK. Well. for the past two months, Watchers and the potential Slayers that they were training have been slaughtered. LA and Sunnydale are covered in an endless night. This is the first time we have seen the sun in two weeks and it wasn't until after we left the town. We have collected the remaining Potentials that were alive and they are safe for the time being. We need help, we need you, the only activated Slayers to help us protect and save these girls. That's why we came here today," Giles finished.

"Well, that explains the increase in attacks, huh B?" Faith commented, looking over at her sister Slayer.

"Yea, the Council was trying to kill one of us so that a new Slayer could be called. Ok, we get that you need our help but there are two immediate problems. One is that we

are here serving 20 years to life," Buffy stated looking around the room at its occupants.

"Ok well, the Council's plans didn't work and your sentence is why you are here. Girls, I am releasing you two on the grounds that your Mayor was corrupt and had you two framed for the murder of Deputy Mayor Allen Finch. At least that is the story we are going to sell the public. The truth is that it was an accident and I know you girls feel guilty but the man was in the wrong place at the wrong time. You can't change who you are and Sunnydale, hell the world, needs you," the warden told them, stopping them before they could interrupt him.

"Ok that takes care of problem one but there is still problem two. They don't want us to help them, and I know you two came here for our help without telling them," Buffy said looking at Giles and Wesley.

"Yes, you are right; we did not tell them that we were coming here for your help, but they will just have to deal with this. Like I will tell them, you are the best and we need you if we hope to defeat the evil that is attacking us," Wesley said in response.

"Ok…I guess there is nothing left for us to say except goodbye and thank you for everything you have done for us," Buffy spoke for both girls as they rose from their chairs and gave the Warden and Brody, the two men who were like a father and brother to them, hugs goodbye.

"Well boys, it's been fun. Do you think we can get some other clothes? Not that I don't love these comfy, plain, *cough* ugly *cough* sneakers but I kinda miss my leather boots," Faith said sarcastically.

"This is really sad to say but I gotta agree with Faith on that. Plus bright orange, not really my color," Buffy joked.

"Ha, ha, ha. Ok girls, here are the clothes you were wearing when you got here," the warden started, and noticing the looks on their faces, continued, "I'm sure Mr. Giles and Mr. Wyndam-Pryce will stop and get you something not so out of date on the way back to Sunnydale."

"Yes, girls, we will but we have to leave now so that we have time to stop and then get to Sunnydale as soon as possible," Giles said glancing at his watch and trying to get the two women moving.

"Ok, ok G we're movin'," Faith said catching on the Giles' plan.

"Bye boys. We'll miss you," the two women said to the warden and Brody as they walked out of the office.

"Hey Summers! Lehane! We're gonna miss you ladies. Though maybe not all those fights you got into," one of the others guards laughed as the four adults walked out of the prison. For the first time in four years the girls didn't feel caged in like animals and their Slayers weren't warring to get out.

"Oh shush Eddy. You know those were not our fault," Buffy smiled as she walked out the gate.

"Well most of them," Faith corrected her with a smirk, when she saw Eddy's amusement and disbelief.

"Bye boys!" the girls shouted to the guards on the wall as they waved and got into the car. The guards waved back as the car drove away, knowing that those two women were meant for something great, they just didn't know how great.


	4. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

**Disclaimer:** BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. Anita Blake characters to Laurell K. Hamilton. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta for her help... mmooch.

**A/N2:** Well, this is where they finally get to Sunnydale. Next time it's time to see how they are received when they walk into the Magic Box but first, who is this evil that showed itself outside?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they stopped to get a change of clothes for the girls they were finally on their way back to Sunnydale. Buffy and Faith sat on opposite sides of the car, both knowing the other needed her space at that moment. Buffy, who was wearing an off the shoulder white sweater, tan leather pants, and a dark brown leather jacket, was thinking back on what led her to Sunnydale in the first place. As she played with the ring on her finger, the ring that the love of her life and the father of her child had given her, that still had the heart pointing towards her, she thought back on her life before Sunnydale. Her life before she was the Slayer.

***Flashback***

"_Mom! I can't find my gown and Wyatt won't give me back my cap," a young Buffy yelled from the second floor of Halliwell Manor._

"_Sweetie, your gown is down here in the closet and Wyatt Matthew leave your little sister alone. Let's go everyone, we have to go. Your aunts, uncles and cousins will be here any minute," Piper Halliwell yelled to her children from the bottom of the stairs._

"_Mom is Anita coming to see me Wyatt and I graduate?" a 14 year old Buffy asked as she orbed into the front hall._

"_Your father went to pick her up. They will meet us at Magic School, now go get your brothers and sisters down here, please," Piper told her second oldest daughter. _

"_Ok. Wyatt, Chris, Dawn, Jamie, Jessie, Beth! Mom said to come down stairs cause we're about to leave," she yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

"_I could have done that," Piper said as the rest of her children came down the stairs._

"_Mom, do you know how embarrassing it is to be graduating high school with your 14 year old sister?" Wyatt asked as he walked down the stairs. _

"_Wyatt! You know your sister is special, you've known about this for years. She is the Chosen One; she can't help what she is. Now if you don't stop teasing her and let her enjoy this moment, you are grounded," Piper whispered threateningly to him. "Chris is only three years older than her and you don't see him complaining about her graduating before him." Just then the front hall was filled with blue and pink lights, and in orbed Paige with her family, while in hearted Phoebe with her family. Paige had arrived with her husband Henry, and their daughters, Prue, Penny, the twins, Patty and Paris and their only son, Henry Jr. Phoebe had arrived with her husband Coop and their four daughters Izzy, Ana, Maddie and Haley. _

"_Ok. We're here. Where are my niece and nephew that will be graduating today?" Phoebe asked with a smile on her face._

"_Auntie Phoebe! Auntie Paige!" Buffy shrieked as she ran and gave everyone a hug. _

"_Ok guys. We have to get moving or we will be late and we can't let that happen," Piper said as she watched her bright little girl with a smile. She was growing up so fast. Before everyone left Wyatt pulled his little sister aside._

"_Hey Buffy, you know that when I complain it's just noise right? I don't really mind that you're graduating with me. I very proud of you," Wyatt explained._

"_Oh yea I know. You're my big brother and you love me, of course I know that," Buffy answered setting his mind at ease._

"_Ok little sis. Let's go graduate, shall we, before mom's head explodes huh?" Wyatt said, making his sister laugh._

"_Yes let's, I kinda like mom's head the way it is," she answered with a laugh as they walked into the door leading to Magic School._

_It was a few days later that Buffy was sitting at the kitchen table with her mom and dad, about to have the talk that would change her life forever._

"_Honey, how would you feel about living with some friends of ours? We know that because of your impending destiny you haven't been allowed to be a normal teenager and we want you to experience that," Piper said to her daughter, her hands clenched with her husband's._

"_It might be fun but I'll never be normal mom. I'm a witch, and not just any witch. I'm a Halliwell, a Halliwell with a destiny beyond being a witch. Demons come at us from every corner just to kill us. Besides I'd miss everyone to much," Buffy answered, showing with her deduction that she was wise beyond her years._

"_Look Angel, if you want to go we can bind your powers, that way no one in the magical community, but us, will be able to find you. We will make sure you are as safe as we can possibly make you," Leo told his second daughter, his little angel._

"_well I do think it would be a good experience, but I'll miss you guys and the rest of the family,' she said._

"_I know, sweetie, but you can call us everyday, and all you have to do is call your daddy anytime and you know he will orb to you," Piper told her, Leo nodding his agreement next to her._

"_Ok, if you are sure you're ok with this and you think it's a good idea, I'll go live with Aunt Joyce," Buffy told her parents, excitement shining in her eyes. "but you have to tell Auntie Phoebe, cause you know how she is," Buffy told them, laughing at the look on their faces. None of them knowing that the young girl sitting in front of her parents would leave and never be the same again, she would never be the fun loving and innocent little girl, her parents' sweetie and angel._

_***End Flashback***_

"Hey B," Faith, dressed in a black halter top, black leather pants and a black leather jacket, called from the other side of the car before getting out. Both girls knew never to shake or touch the other to get their attention, it usually only ended in pain.

"I'm up. Uh guess it's time to face the firing squad," Buffy groaned as she stretched the crick in her neck. "Wait, where are we?"

"After you…left the Mayor turned into a big snake demon and tried to take over the town at graduation. We stopped him but lost a lot of the senior class, including Principal Snyder. The only way to kill the Mayor was to destroy the school. I bought the Magic Box to give us a place to meet. We've also been based in your house. Joyce left me the key to hold for you until you were released, and with all of the Potentials arriving everyday, well my apartment was to small," Giles explained while rubbing his glasses.

"Oh, ok. I guess that was a good idea, but I better get my old room. Kick whoever is in it out of my room," Buffy said as they approached the door.

"Yes, well. Shall we?" asked as he was putting the key into the door.

"Wait," Faith said, "B, do you feel that?"

"Yea, now that you mention it," she answered. "My Slayer senses are going haywire." When Faith and Buffy turned around they were faced with the very evil they had felt, and suddenly they knew who one of the major players were in this fight.


	5. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. Anita Blake characters to Laurell K. Hamilton. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: Thanks to my beta for her help... mmooch.

A/N2: Well, here are the reactions of the old Scooby Gang. Guess they're not so happy to see Buffy and Faith. Next, we'll hear what the situation is with all the attacks on the Potentials and maybe meet the Halliwell family and the introduction of Buffy and Angel's daughter. I wonder how that reaction will go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the girls turned around, they were pulled in different directions in an attempt to separate and weaken them. Faith was thrown into the street while Buffy was thrown into a tree.

"Ok. Can I just say ow?" Buffy said sarcastically as she got up off the ground. The two figures then proceeded to trade blows when Buffy kicked the Bringer's feet from under him. When he hit the ground, Buffy pinned him and started punching him in fury.

"As if I'm not under enough stress having to come back to this stupid town and help people that hate me, you just had to attack didn't you?" Buffy complained before she was kicked back into another tree, and the Bringer took off down the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith was having little trouble with her Bringer, when it pulled out an athame of its own.

"Ok, wow. What is it with all of the athames? Are they on sale at Evils-R-Us?" Faith asked as he attacked. They fought over the knife before she got it and the Bringer took off down the street too.

"Oh, no you don't! Come back here!" she shouted as she chased after it. When she lost it, she returned to the front of the store, where she met Buffy. "Got away?" she asked.

"Yea, eye-less bastard threw me into a tree, then took off," Buffy complained as they walked up to the door.

"Ok, let's get inside," Wesley said as he put the key back into the lock. They all paused as they waited to see if anything else would happen. When it didn't, he turned the key in the door and pushed it open. As they walked into the lighted room, they drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"Giles, I thought you were going to get us help, not bring more trouble. What are the murderers doing here? Shouldn't you be in a five by five cell with an orange jumpsuit?" Xander sneered.

"Yea, as if we don't have enough things trying to kill us; we don't need more killers around," Willow agreed.

"Yes, we did go to get help. They are our only hope to defeat whatever evil is after us," Giles stated.

"Look, we don't wanna be here. We are free and can go somewhere that we are wanted, so make up your mind. We came here to save your asses so we can leave," Faith said as she and Buffy turned to leave.

"Wait! I, for one, am all for having two actual Slayers on our team instead of just the untrained Potential 'mini-me's'," Cordelia said, leaning against the wall across the room.

"We are so much better than them. At least we can say that we've never killed anyone," a brunette Potential snapped as she pushed her way through the crowd to a position next to Willow.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked, no longer able to keep quiet.

"My name is Kennedy," she answered with a bitchy attitude.

"Alright Kennedy. What makes you think that you are any better than us: the fact that you haven't killed anyone? Well, newsflash girly, if you live, you are gonna kill a lot more and if you don't lose that attitude of yours, you're not gonna life that long," Buffy said as she walked farther into the room.

"Ok, Faith. Buffy. Can I talk to you two in the other room, please?" Giles asked.

"Yea, sure Giles," Buffy said as Faith passed her, Buffy's eyes were still linked with Kennedy's. As she turned to walk away, her hair spun out and the room's lights shimmered off the silver triquetra necklace that hung from her neck. She heard a familiar and loving voice calling her name in warning.

"Buffy!" Angel shouted as he started towards her, knowing that he wouldn't get to her in time.

Buffy turned, her reflexes faster than when she left, to find Kennedy coming at her with a gleaming knife in her hand. The look on Buffy's face - a frozen, empty and cold look that one of her older sister's friends taught her - stopped the younger girl in her tracks. Faith came to stand right behind Buffy on the off chance that she was needed.

"You really wanna kill me? You wanna slip that knife between my ribs and slice through me like butter? Than do it. Do it!" Buffy shouted as she stepped forward into Kennedy's face.

"You can't can you? That inability to follow through with your threats will get you no respect but it will get you killed that much quicker," Buffy said as she turned to walk away. She stopped to give Kennedy one more piece of advice, "Attack me again and you better hope that you kill me, because I won't be walking away and neither will you."

"Hey, Buffy!" Cordelia called before she could walk out of the room. When she turned, Cordy continued, "Welcome home," she finished with a smile.

Buffy's response was to let loose with the first smile that has crossed her lips since she walked into the Magic Box and she turned to walk out the room, Faith followed her out, watching her back like a sister should, neither of them knowing just how much back-up they would need when the final battle began.


	6. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5*

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. Anita Blake characters to Laurell K. Hamilton. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: Thanks to my beta for her help... mmooch.

A/N2: Hey guys sorry it took so long to put out this chapter. I've been sick so I couldn't write or anything. I know this chapter isn't long but I will do my best to update soon so that you won't be left hanging with this cliffy that I gave you. Hope you like it and thanks for your support.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith, Buffy and Giles walked into the back room in silence, each of them thinking over what happened just then in the main room. The silence was heavy until Buffy spoke.

"Look, Giles. I'm not going to apologize for what just happened with that little--" she paused to think of a word to aptly describe the Potential. "I don't even know what to call her, but she really needed to be knocked down a couple levels."

"Yea. So G, when did the Wicked Witch stop driving stick shifts?" Faith asked with a grin on her face.

"I'm sure that I don't know what you are talking about," Giles stuttered as he removed his glassed and started to clean them.

"Yea, I noticed that too. Kennedy seemed mighty close to Willow. Poor Oz. I wonder how he's gonna feel about this when he finds out," Buffy added with a worried look on her face. She knew how hard Oz had worked to control his beast before he had met her sister's ex-boyfriend.

"Yea, I hope we don't have to call them in. That way we will never have to find out," Faith said, also worried for the werewolf that had become her friend the last few years.

"You know where Oz is? Wait no. We can talk about that later. The last few months have seen an increase in demonic activity. *Angel and the others have been going out every night and slayed multiple demons and vampires. The nights where you could go out and only see one or two vampires are non-existent," Giles explained.

"Ok. Well, do you know what's causing this, and what is up with the eyeless stick people we fought outside?" Faith asked, starting to get a little worried.

"The beings that you faced outside are called Bringers. Bringers or Harbingers are high priests of the First. They can give the First substance," Giles lectured while cleaning his glasses again.

"Ok Giles. What else is wrong? You only clean your glasses when you're nervous or we're doing something that you don't wanna see," Buffy commented as Faith snickered next to her.

"Yes, well. Reports showed that some of the Watchers' bodies had circular scorch marks on them. Now I have never come across a demon that has used fire in that particular way before," Giles replied, ignoring the comment about his glasses.

"Shit! You may not, but I have," Buffy said with worry showing on her face.

"B, you don't think…?" Faith started to ask, her face showing the same worry as Buffy's.

"What are you two talking about? Do you know what is going on here?" Giles asked.

"Well let's put it this way. If we're right, we are gonna need a lot more help," Buffy answered. "I have to make a phone call and if it's what I think it is, then we are in a lot more trouble than you thought."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~St. Louis, Missouri~**

***Anita's House***

Anita jolted upright, awakened by the nightmare she just had. A nightmare that she hoped wasn't a prediction of the future. A future that was dark and over run by beings more dangerous than the everyday vampire and shapeshifter. The future showed what would become of the world if everything didn't work out.

But like all premonitions, this dream didn't show how to solve the problem or even what the problem was it just showed what would happen as a result. So Anita sits there, her breathing heavy and wonders if she should call her family in San Francisco just to make sure everything is ok. But before she can do that, the phone rings, startling her even more, as an arm reaches out of the pile of bodies lying on her bed.

"Hello, Anita's house. How may I help you?" a groggy male voice answered.

"Nathaniel, I'm awake; you can give me the phone," she says as she sat up straighter in bed.

"Anita, there has been a murder. We need you to come check it out," Zerbrowski said.

"Yea Zerbrowski, just give me the address and I'll be there," Anita told him, and then wrote down the address. "Ok I'll be there in about a half hour," she said totally forgetting her dream until that night when she got the call from her sister, asking for help.


	7. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6*

Disclaimer: BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. Anita Blake characters to Laurell K. Hamilton. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

A/N: Thanks to my beta for her help... mmooch.

A/N2: Ok here it is. The Halliwells finally make an appearance, lets just hope nobody gets hurt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy listened to the phone ring as she worried over Giles' reaction to the upcoming news.

"Halliwell residence, this is Beth," said a young female voice.

Buffy asked jokingly, "Jeez Squirt. What are you the house secretary or something?"

"Buffy!" Beth squealed excitedly.

Buffy smiling sadly as she listened to how excited her sister was just hearing her voice asked, "Hey Squirt. How's my favorite youngest sister doing, huh?"

"I'm your only youngest sister and in doing well. I got an A on my potions exam in school. Henry Jr. got in trouble for fighting and got detention. Aunt Paige spent an hour lecturing him on fighting in school," she said trying to update her older sister on everything that happened before someone came and took the phone away.

"Yea? Well you tell Jr. that is the fight is for a good reason then he has nothing to worry about but if Aunt Paige or Uncle Henry asks I didn't say anything," Buffy said laughing. "Now let me talk to mom ok Squirt?"

"Alright Buffy, Mom the phone is for you! Hey Buffy are we gonna see you and Faith anytime soon?" Beth asked her older sister after calling for their mom, Piper.

Buffy noticing the surprised and confused look on Giles' face answered her sister, "Yea Squirt. We will see you as soon as we possibly can, ok? Then you can fill us in on everything we have missed, like if Chris is still dating that you know what, Suzanna,"

"Yes! Well here comes mom. I'll talk to you later, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yep! Most defiantly," Buffy replied.

"Ok, love you," she said excitedly before handing the phone to Piper.

"Hey Baby Girl, how are you?" she asked.

"Hi mom, I'm just fine. Faith and I are in Sunnydale. We got released because they put us in prison when we should have been placed in juvie. But that's not why I called actually," Buffy told her mother.

"Oh baby, you're free! But that's not why you called me? Wait why are you in Sunnydale? Oh tell Faith that I said hi and that we miss her," Piper told her daughter, rambling excitedly.

"Mom! I'll tell her but I called to ask if there had been an increase in demonic attacks in San Francisco," Buffy interrupted quickly.

"Well, now that you mention it, there has been a slight increase in non-magical demons and vampire attacks," Piper told her daughter.

"Mom I need you to get the family together and come here. I also need dad to pick up Nita and bring her group here," Buffy informed her mother.

"Ok, but you better explain everything when we get there. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get 22 people packed and ready to go?" Piper asked her second eldest daughter rhetorically.

"No mom I don't." Buffy, knowing her mother would know whom she was talking about asked, "Um, Mom? How is she?"

Piper trying to reassure her daughter said, "Your baby is fine. She is the light in everybody's life, and don't you worry, she still remembers her mama."

"I miss her so much, it's terrible being away from her so much," Buffy said sadly.

"I know Baby Girl. She misses you too. You will see her soon," she said back.

Buffy pulled herself together and said, "I know. OK, I need to go so I can call Nita and tell her to get everyone ready so dad can pick them up. I'll talk to you when you get here, ok?"

"Ok Baby Girl. I'll see you in a few, ok. Bye Baby Girl, I love you," Piper said.

"Thanks mom, I know. I love you too," Buffy said before hanging up the phone.

"Buffy can you please explain this to me?" Giles asked confused because he knew that Buffy's mother, Joyce, had died two years ago in a car crash.

As she listened to the phone ring at the other end Buffy told him, "Giles I will explain everything as soon as I make this call, ok?"

"Hey you have reached Anita, Micah, Nathaniel and Jason. We can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message and we will get back to you when we can."

"Hey, Nita. It's your younger sister, Buffy. Um, I'm gonna call Guilty Pleasures and see if you're there. If I haven't talked to you call me when you get this, it's important. Love ya bye," Buffy said after the beep.

"What does this Anita person have to do with a vampire strip club?" Giles asked totally missing the sister comment.

"G, she will answer all of your questions when she gets off the phone," Faith told him as Buffy dialed for her second call.

"Hello, Guilty Pleasures. This is Hannah speaking how may I help you?" a female voice answered.

"Yes, Hi. May I speak to Jean-Claude please?" Buffy asked politely.

"May I ask who is calling?" she replied.

"Yes, it's Buffy Halliwell," Buffy answered hearing Giles' gasp of surprise in the background.

Hannah excited about talking to the 'Slayer' and wanting to make a good impression replied, "Oh yes. Ms. Halliwell, please hold. I believe he is in with your sister right now. I'll put you through right away,"

"Ok, thanks Hannah," Buffy said before she was transferred.

"Hello, Mon petit soleil. How are you this beautiful evening?" Jean-Claude answered.

"Hey Frenchie. I'm doing ok, how bout you?" Buffy asked.

"My night has been wonderful so far. Ma petite and I just finished diner in my office before she goes to work," he answered back.

"Oh, well can I talk to her before she leaves? It's really important," she asked quickly hoping to catch her sister before she left.

"Yes of course, Mon petit soleil. One moment," Jean-Claude said before handing the phone to Anita.

"Hey Buffy, what's up?" Anita asked her sister once she got the phone.

"Hey Nita, we've got a problem in Sunnydale and I need you down here. So can you get the guys together and dad will come get you and bring you here, that way you won't have to fly and you'll get here sooner," Buffy asked, her voice showing her sister just how worried she really was.

Anita, knowing that her younger sister wouldn't have asked for help unless she really needed it answered, "Um, yea Buffy sure. Let me just make sure Jean-Claude got all of that and see if he can find someone to watch over everything while we're gone."

"Ma petite, tell Mon petit soleil that we need the permission of the Master of the City to enter the town," Jean-Claude said having heard the entire conversation.

"Wait, who is the Master?" Anita asked Jean-Claude.

"A vampire by the name of," he started.

"Angelus," Jean-Claude and Buffy finished together.

Anita, not knowing that there was a history between the two asked, "O-Kay, well since you know him can you ask?"

"Yea, hold on just a minute," Buffy said before turning to Faith, knowing that Giles was practically useless with shock. "Can you ask Angel to come here please?"

Faith walked out only to return a few seconds later with Buffy's soul mate following behind.

Buffy, speaking to him for the first time since she was arrested four years before starts, "Um, Angel?"

"Yes Buffy," Angel answers, knowing that he is still totally in love with Buffy even after all this time.

"I kinda need your permission to allow the Master of the City of St. Louis to enter Sunnydale with his human servant, his animal to call, and at least 10 others," Buffy said.

"So let me make sure I understand this. You are asking me to allow two of the most powerful trimatives to enter Sunnydale? Why?" Angel asked curious.

"They are just coming to help us fight the big bad, plus they couldn't attack you for the city without signing their own death certificates. Also LA and Sunnydale are nowhere near St. Louis and you can't attack a territory that doesn't border your own. Please Angel, they'll be a big help," Buffy said in a rush.

"Ok if they can help us then its fine, but they have to supply themselves with food and everything," Angel said, giving Buffy a longing look before being push gently out the door by Faith.

Buffy, telling her sister the news while giving Angel that same look after he turned his back, "Ok Nita, you are all set. Just call for dad when you are ready and he will come and get you."

"Ok Buffy I'll see you when we get there. Oh and there is something I have to tell you about this dream I had last night. Bye, love you," Anita said.

"Ok, love you too," Buffy replied before hanging up the phone.

"Ok will you explain this to me now? How do you know the Master of the City of St. Louis and why lie and say your last name is Halliwell? Who were you calling mom?" Giles asked in a confused rush.

"I didn't lie. My last name really is Halliwell. My full name is Elizabeth Angela Daniella Halliwell," she said.

"Then who was Joyce, if not your mother?"Giles asked.

"She was a close friend of the family. When I finished school I went to live with her and Hank, which was when I was 14. I was the youngest to ever graduate from my school. My mom and dad, Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, asked me if I wanted to live with a friend so that I could live a normal life. None of us foresaw me becoming the Slayer. I know the Master of the City of St. Louis because he is dating my older sister, Anita," Buffy explained to Giles when they heard gasps of surprise from the front room.

Buffy, Faith, and Giles ran out to chaos. The Halliwell family stood at the front of the store, while the Potentials stood staring in shock. As one of the younger kids in the large group started forward to go to Buffy a thwack was heard as a cross bolt was shot towards the defenseless girl. As the bolt flew towards the blond teen, a bunch of pink lights appeared in front of her, forming into the person who took the bolt in the stomach.

"No!" was shouted in stereo by different people all over the room as the figure fell to the ground in agony.


	8. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7***

**Disclaimer:** BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. Anita Blake characters to Laurell K. Hamilton. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta for her help... mmooch.

**A/N2:** Ok here it is. Sorry it took me so long. Wonder who the evil is and who are the Halliwells and how does Buffy know them?

*******************************************************

Out of the crowd came a small child's voice full of fear and panic as she cried out, "Mama!" Everyone's attention was drawn to a little pixie child with straight brown hair and bright green eyes.

Except for one person, from within the large group of unknown people came a worried voice. "Buffy!" a young man with brown hair shouted as he pushed his way to the young woman's side. His fear was apparent in his brown eyes as they met her pain-filled green.

"Baby, Mama's fine... Mom, can you get her please?" Buffy said wincing, not wanting her young child to see her bleeding. "Hey Wy, how's it going? Think you could get this bolt outta me?"

Piper stepped away from Faith, who had put an arm around the woman who treated her like one of her other children, and grabbed the little girl who was standing there with tears rolling down her face. She stood back, tears of her own running down her face too, as she held her granddaughter's head to her shoulder. "Wyatt, get that out of her and Chris find the one who did this. Now!" she ordered her two sons, who were still in shock, as she gave comforting glances to the rest of her family. Tears were coursing down all of their faces as they were forced to realize just how quickly one of them could be taken away.

Wyatt was jarred from his shock. He broke off the end of the bolt. "Ok… Lizard, on the count of three," he said as he braced her body with his.

"I thought I told you never to call me, OW!" Buffy started as Wyatt tk'd (telekinesis) the bolt from her body. "Thanks for the warning Wy, what the hell happened to 'on the count of three'?"

"Well, I figured it would hurt less if you didn't know it was coming," he told her as he healed her stomach, causing the wound to disappear as the room watched in shock.

Because of that, no one noticed Chris walking to the front of the room, pulling a struggling brunette behind him. "Hey mom, I found her. She was hiding the crossbow behind her back, as if I wouldn't see that. Besides she had this creepy, satisfied look on her face."

"Kennedy, I guess you took my advice to heart, huh?" Buffy asked as Wyatt gave her a hand off the floor. "Although I'm pretty sure that I told you to make sure you killed me this time."

When Piper heard this, disbelief filled her face. "Elizabeth Angela Daniella Halliwell! Do you actually want me to believe that you told this 'child' to kill you?" Disgust filled her face as she said child, referring to the girl that thought she was better than everyone and tried to kill two of her daughters.

Buffy looked sheepishly at her mother before answering her. "I might have said something like if she ever came at me again then she better hope she killed me, but mom--" she started before a small person shot past her and tackled Kennedy to the ground.

"If you think you can just get away with shooting at my sisters and actually hitting one, you are dead wrong!" a young brunette shrieked as she, in a rage, punched and beat the young potential, who was futilely trying to get away.

Willow rushed forward, only to be blocked by the young blond that Buffy had stepped in front of. "Don't you touch my sister," she said threateningly enough that Willow stepped back in surprise.

"And what are you gonna do about it, pipsqueak?" Xander asked coming to his best friend's defense.

Buffy stepped forward, before her one of her older brothers could start another fight, and told him as she put her arm around her sister's shoulder, "I'd watch it Xander. Squirt is a hair-puller. We still haven't been able to get her to stop."

"Yes, well...Buffy, do you think you could get the young lady to release Kennedy, so that we may be introduced?" Giles asked as he cleaned his glasses again.

Buffy smiled at Giles, missing his old quirks. "Sure Giles. Boys!" she called, snapping her fingers jokingly, knowing it would annoy her older brothers, and pointed at the struggling girls. The boys rolled their eyes as they picked their little sister off the other girl.

"Jeezz Dawnie. Would you stop squirming?" Chris grunted as he struggled to keep a hold of the 18 year old girl.

Piper turned to face her younger sisters, who both had smiles on their faces as they watched their niece kick the downed potential in the stomach. "This is all your faults. She gets her impulsiveness from you two," she said as she tried to keep the smile from her own face. Phoebe and Paige just shrugged their shoulders unrepentantly. No one noticed what was happening on the other side of the room.

*******************************************************

More blue lights floated through the ceiling to the ground, before forming another, yet smaller, group. As soon as the light disappeared, everyone's attention was on them.

"Ok wow. Who pissed her off?" Anita asked, surprised at her younger sister's anger, as she walked towards her family, the smaller group following.

As Anita hugged her sister, Jason strolled forward, with his customary smirk, and said, "Yes, what did the chick, who's groaning on the floor, do to our little sunrise?"

Dawn, who was still struggling against her brothers' grasps, shouted, "She shot Buffy!"

At this time Buffy stepped in front of the downed potential. She watched as some of her sister's friends struggled to control their beasts. She knew that the only ones that weren't showing their anger were her sister's hunnies, Jean Claude and Micah and her ex, Richard.

"Guys, I'm fine and besides, she's already bleeding, so let's let it go. Giles wants introductions so line up, please," Buffy pleaded. She then watched as the large group of people move into three lines of 14.

"Let's start with the immediate family. Alright, this is my mother, Piper and my daddy, Leo. Then there are eight of us kids. We'll get to my oldest sister later. This is Wyatt and Chris, my only brothers, Wyatt's the oldest. Then there is me, followed by Dawn, the twins, Jamie and Jessie, and then the youngest girl, Beth. This little pixie is Melinda," Buffy laughed as she tickled the little girl, who giggled and whispered "Kat".

Buffy then went on to introduce her Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop and their four girls. The oldest was Isabella or Izzy, then there was Anastasia – Ana, Madison – Maddie, and Haley – Hails. She then finished the immediate family with her Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry and their five children. There was Prudence - Prue, Patricia – Patty, the twins, Penelope – Penny and Paris- Pear, and the youngest boy Henry Jr.

"Now we have the non-blood related family. Oh...well, there is one more blood relation, this is my sister, Anita. Now we have her hunnies, Jean Claude or Frenchie as I call him. He is the Master of the City of St. Louis," Buffy joked. "Next we have Micah; he is Nimir-Raj of the wereleopards, to Anita's Nimir-Ra. Then we have my kitty, Nathaniel and my puppy, Jason," she giggled as the two hugged her between them.

Xander started to comment before being interrupted by Giles, "Buffy, please continue."

Buffy gave Xander a sardonic smile before turning to Giles, "Fine, spoil my fun. This is Damian, another of Anita's hunnies. Then there is Merle, Micah's bodyguard, he is the frowny one standing behind Micah. Then there is Richard, Ulfric to the werewolves, and his guards, Shang-da and Jamil. You already know my man, Oz and this is his girlfriend, Cherry," she finished as she put her arms supportively around their shoulders.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Xander stepped forward and opened his big mouth again, "I still don't think we need the help of two murderers and their pet monsters. Although it doesn't surprise me that this is the kind of help that you brought - like is attracted to like, after all," he finished indicating that he was referring to Buffy at the end.

The Sunnydale gang took a huge step back when they saw the rage that spread across Buffy's face. She started towards him with murder in her eyes when she was tackled to the ground. In the end it took Nathaniel and Jason to keep her from doing something she probably wouldn't regret until much, much later.

"That is enough!" Cordelia shouted as she walked toward the struggling Buffy and slapped her. Silence fell as Buffy slowly turned toward her in shock.. "Buffy, focus! We all know that Xander is a bigoted, hypocritical idiot. So don't pay him any attention. I, on the other hand, would like to know who the little cutie belongs to and why you called in so much help...not that I'm complaining," she finished, ignoring Xander's 'Hey'.

"Very good questions, Cordelia," Giles said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance of Xander's continued hostility and interruptions.

Buffy took a deep breath and - still in the arms of her friends, now holding on for support - answered, "The evil that we are fighting is one that you have never faced before, and you have no hope of surviving or beating it by yourself. This evil has magic much more powerful than Willow, and it would kill you all in a heartbeat."

"And what makes you think you can do anything? It's not like you know anything about magic," Will retorted feeling insulted and defensive.

"Actually, Miss-know-it-all, you are looking at the most powerful magical family in the world," answered an ice blue-eyed man as he stepped away from the wall and made himself known.

"Edward!" Buffy and Anita exclaimed in surprise.

Willow, looking astonished and disbelieving, started, "But that would make them the--"

"Halliwells," Angel finished with a proud smile on his face, finally understanding why Buffy's blood tasted of magic.

"Before you stand three generations of the Halliwell line and two generations of Charmed Ones," Edward continued to say as he let his eyes go cold and meet those of the red-headed witch.

Giles stepped in once again before anyone else could say anything stupid, "Yes, well...can we let her answer the questions without further interruption, please?"

Everyone agreed and Buffy finished, "You can't defeat this evil because along with the First you will also be fighting his boss," Buffy paused as she let that sink in. "You are facing the First Evil and the Source."

"The Source of what?" one of the potentials asked hesitantly.

"The Source of All Evil," Buffy answered. There was silence throughout the room as everyone finally came to realize the extensive danger they were in. Then everyone jumped as they heard a creepy sound flow through the room like in a horror movie.

"Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnn!"


	9. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8***

**Disclaimer:** BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. Anita Blake characters to Laurell K. Hamilton. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta for her help... mmooch.

**A/N2: **Ok here it is. Sorry it took me so long. My muse sadly left me for a while, took me time before I could write again.

***********************************************************

"Dunt,dunt, dunn."

Everyone turned to look at the brunette standing in the group that was – apparently – Buffy's family.

"Faith," Piper tried to pretend she was annoyed, but couldn't keep the smile off her face, pulling Faith into her side for a hug.

Buffy watched the scene with a smile and semi-whispered, "Mama's girl." Which started the two slayers in one of their usual joke fights.

"Daddy's girl," Faith shot back.

"Little sis."

"Older sis."

"Poop for brains."

"Grass for brains."

They went back and forward before Giles and the rest realized what was happening.

"Ok if you two would stop with the fake fighting, I have more questions," Cordy said sharply, though she had a smile on her face. A smile that was mirrored on the faces of Giles, Wesley, and Angel, as they all witnessed the camaraderie between the two slayers and Buffy's family.

"Sorry, Cordy," Buffy laughed as she slung her arm around her sister slayer and turned to face her. "What were your questions?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, knowing that Buffy knew exactly what she wanted to know, "Alright, let's start with an easy one. Who are the second generation of Charmed Ones Mr. Blue-eyes was talkin' about?"

"Well, this generation's Charmed Ones consist of my brothers, Wyatt and Chris, and I," Buffy answered, the two guys stepping forward as Buffy said their names.

Willow and Xander both scoffed before Xander started in, "Right. If you're supposed to be this all-powerful witch, then why didn't you ever use your power? Why has the only show of power we have ever seen from you, or anyone in this group, been that light show you apparently travel with?"

Before Buffy could answer his question, Edward stepped forward and growled, tired of the insipid little man who believed that he could disrespect the woman that taught him a valuable lesson. "If I ever hear you insult – or have anyone tell me that you have insulted – any of the Halliwells, you will learn why they call me Death," he threatened, the truth of his words showing in his eyes.

"Ok Eddy, let's not give them heart attacks, though I'm pretty sure the whiney boy just peed his pants," Faith said, laughing as she tried to defuse the situation.

With everyone so focused on Faith and Edward, no one noticed as Melinda walked over to Buffy and lightly tugged on the bottom of her sweater. When Buffy looked down, she smiled when she saw her baby girl with her arms raised in the air, and bent to pick her up. Everyone from Sunnydale started as the little girl snuggled her head into Buffy's shoulder.

"To answer your question, Xander, the reason I never used my powers in front of you before is because I didn't have them. My parents bound my powers before I moved to Los Angeles," Buffy explained, waiting for the expected reactions of the two people she used to trust so much.

"You expect us to believe that your 'parents' actually took away your only known defense and then sent you to LA?" Willow snarled in disbelief.

"They did it to keep me safe. You know exactly nothing about growing up with demons attacking your family left and right. You think that you do, just because you grew up in Sunnyhell, but it was child's play compared to what we had to deal with as kids. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get this one to bed," Buffy replied, her voice showing just how fed up she was.

"Pardon me, Buffy, this is a store, where are you going to put her? We have been housing the Potentials in the workout room in back, but I doubt you want to put her there," Giles commented carefully, not wanting to upset his slayer.

"Problem easily solved, Giles. Witch, remember?" Buffy smiled as she teased the man who was like a second father to her.

"Buffy, remember the rules," Phoebe pointed out gently to her niece with a smile. The others smiled as they remembered some the times Phoebe or one of the other Halliwells had broken the personal gain rule of magic, only to have it backfire on them.

Buffy smiled at her Aunt Phoebe and Paige, "Yea, Aunt Phoebe, you're really one to talk about following the rules. But this won't be personal gain because it will be for the benefit of everyone involved. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it," she finished mock-defiantly.

"You are so cutting courners but whatever, do what you will," Piper said, trusting her daughter. She knew that while her daughter joked about abusing her powers, she was very aware of the repercussions.

Buffy turned to face one of the few blank walls in Giles' shop, and began to snap her fingers, when Willow, of course, interrupted. "So Miss Magic," she said sarcastically, "what spell are you gonna use?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, causing little Melinda to giggle tiredly in her arms, before turning around to face the cocky witch. "Well, once you get enough control over your magic, you can use it without speaking. All you have to do is understand what you want to happen and visualize it. It's not a complicated spell," she explained, as if to a 5 year old – although even Melinda already knew this about magic.

Buffy turned back to face the wall and snapped her fingers, doing just what she said and pictured her spell. As everyone watched in shock – except for the group of strangers, of course – a door appeared in the center of the wall and opened right before their eyes,. The door opened wide to a long hallway, with doors trailing up and down. On each door, a name was magically carved with glowing lights.

As Buffy entered the hall with Melinda in her arms, she explained, "Each room has your name on it. It will change to mimic your dream room the second you step through the door. The room will also judge what is in your heart. That means…if it finds you lacking, your room be lacking. If it finds that your heart is pure, then you will have everything you have ever dreamed of in a bedroom."

Buffy stopped outside Melinda's room, and everyone saw that on either side of the little girl's door were Buffy and Angel's rooms.

"Let me guess, you get to choose who 'deserves' a nice room?" Xander started sarcastically. "You already put yourself near 'Dead-boy…as if we don't have enough problems already."

Wyatt and Chris had finally had enough of this snot-nosed kid insulting their sister and stepped forward to do something about it, when suddenly the kid in question was tackled to the ground. And he was tackled to the ground by the last person that the Sunnydale Gang would have expected.

"No!" Willow gasped as she realized who jumped her best friend.


	10. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9***

**Disclaimer:** BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. Anita Blake characters to Laurell K. Hamilton. The Songs belong to Alison KI claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta for her help... mmooch.

**A/N2: **Ok here it is. Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't get onto the internet from school. It was virtually torture. I also enjoyed everyone's reviews, they're the reason I keep writing.

* * *

"Oz! What are you doing?" Willow shrieked in surprise.

The original Sunnydale group watched in shock as Oz settled on top of Xander and growled in the young man's face. The rest of the St. Louis bunch shivered in pleasure as they smelled the fear coming off of Xander.

Anita stepped forward to get Oz and try to explain the situation to the 'humans'. "What Oz is doing is trying to defend Buffy. If you take the time to notice anything about the 'monsters' you fear so much, maybe you would know better. Any were-animal or vampire that has proven trustworthy and been around her long enough grows protective of Buffy. As a result, if you insult Buffy, you insult them. I also have to say this, lay off of my sister or else I'll let him eat you next time."

Cherry stepped forward to get her boyfriend. She put her hand on his shoulder and stage-whispered, "Ok, baby. Let the human up. You can't kill him just because he's stupid and a jerk."

"Ok, let's get this done. I just did the spell, been doing them my whole life, I didn't make any specifications, ok? I left it all up to the magic. Now, it's late and Melinda needs to get to sleep, so good night," Buffy said smartly before walking through Melinda's door.

Giles watched as she walked away, then turned to face the group. A hint of Ripper came through as he reminded them, "I brought her here to help us. She is risking her family and her life to protect us. If any of you continue to insult or degrade her, you are on your own." After his threat Giles turned and followed Buffy into the room. He was followed by the eldest Halliwell children and Faith, leaving the rest to wander the hall looking for their rooms.

When they walked into the room, they saw a little girl's paradise. The walls were a soft, pale pink, with a fairytale castle in the center of one wall. A light pink canopy bed was centered on another wall, with toys filling the room. Giles tripped over a stuffed animal that was knocked to the floor as he stepped to the side. He stood at the back of the room as he observed the family put their youngest member to sleep.

"Ok baby, what do you want to hear tonight? I know it's been a while since I've done this, but I'm sure I've still got it," Buffy said, smiling as she tucked in her daughter and climbed in next to her.

Melinda smiled that special smile. The smile that every child knows will get them almost everything they want. "I want two."

Buffy smiled back at her, "Alright baby, but only because it's a special night, ok?"

"Yay!" Melinda cried as she bounced and clapped her hands, "_My Baby, My Baby_ and _Lull-i-by_."

Everybody grinned at her speech. "Okay, _Baby Mine_ and _Lullaby_. You heard her, guys," Buffy relayed before starting the first song – the rest joining in for the harmony.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine_

_Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine_

_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you_

_From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine_

_All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you_

_From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine_

_Baby of mine."_

Giles listened in shock at how he never knew that the girl, now a woman – who was like a daughter to him – could sing like an angel. Something she obviously had in common with the rest of her family. He leaned back against the wall as Buffy began to sing to Melinda again.

"_Good night my angel; time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

_Good night my angel; now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

_(Musical Bridge)  
Do do do do..."_

Before Buffy finished, the little girl was already losing the battle to stay awake.

"_Goodnight my angel; now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die; that's how you and I will be."_

Buffy ended on a soft note as she watched her beautiful little girl sleep. As she watched, she realized that she needed all the help that she could get to protect her little miracle. As she slowly got up – in order to not wake the sleeping child – she shared a speaking glance with Faith and the rest of her family. They all smiled supportively as they realized that she was finally going to share her secret with the father of her child, whoever he may be – although they all had their suspicions.

Buffy patted Giles on the arm as she passed him, "I have something to tell you later, ok?"

Giles started to follow when Faith lightly grabbed his arm, met his eyes and shook her head, "She needs to do this first, Giles. Give her some time and space. This has been waiting for four years."

Buffy walked down the hall and knocked on the door with 'his' name on it. She knotted her fingers as she waited for his reply. When the door opened, she looked up with a nervous expression on her face, "We have to talk."


	11. Chapter 10

*** Chapter 10 * **

**Disclaimer:** BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. Anita Blake characters to Laurell K. Hamilton. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.  
**A/N:** Thanks to my beta for her help... mmooch.  
**A/N2:** Hey all. Sorry it took me so long I had a major writers block and with classes i just didn't have the time to sit and try to write. Here is chapter 10, and I think I could kinda end it here but I'm not that mean. I have a slight idea where I wanna go for this story but if anyone has any ideas let me know. Also I suck at fight scenes so if anyone wants to help please send me a line. LOL. Hope you all enjoy!  


* * *

He steps aside and lets her in. She looks around the room at all of the antiques and paintings that mirrored the room's occupant perfectly. She meets his eyes as she sits on the edge of his bed.

"Ok, I have two things to tell you. Um, they're both good things, well I hope so anyway, but you should be excited," Buffy starts off before she is interrupted by a high pitched alarm. She pops up and runs to the door knowing that what that alarm represented was not a good thing.

"Momma! Momma!" Melinda was screaming from behind her force field as an unknown demon beat at it trying to reach her.

Buffy ran into the room and saw what was happening, "Hey, buddy, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she raises her hands and freezes the demon. She walks over and picks up her crying daughter. She comforts Melinda before handing her over to Paige and walked over to the frozen demon, her anger radiating from her in waves.

"Buffy," Giles cuts in before she could kill the beast. "You need to take a breath and think. You need to find out why this happened."

Buffy takes a step back and turns to face him. When she does she sees everyone crowded around the door, as is to see just how she would react to his words. Willow and Xander stood at the front of the crowd as if to protect Giles from the 'murdering monster' that she had supposedly become. "I know why this happened, alright? I just need to know who caused it to happen," she said as she turned to approach the demon again. She approached the demon and unfroze his head.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Witch? Just give me the _half-breed _child and you all won't have to die," the demon growled looking at Buffy.

"I say we give her to him. The sacrifice of one is definitely worth the lives of many in this case," Xander whispered to Willow who nodded her head. The both jumped as Giles turned toward them violently.

"If either of you get within a foot of this child I will personally get rid of you both," he said letting Ripper out to play.

Buffy, seeing that the situation was contained and ignoring the looks on Willow's and Xander's faces, turned back to the demon. "Ok, wow. That's the first time in a while that I haven't been recognized in some way or another. Alright buddy, you just attacked a Charmed child. I see that you know what that means. Now who sent you here, cause they sure as hell didn't give you all the information you need and did you no favors," Buffy informs him enjoying his look of shock and fear as he realizes just what he has gotten himself into.

The demon answers her in a quivering voice, "The Source bid me to come, he said it would be an easy job. I'm new at this, I didn't ask any questions." The unknown demon is then over come in flames, screaming as he is destroyed.

"I hate it when that happens," Faith pouts as she plops down on Melinda's bed.

Buffy turns to face her, "You only hate it because you don't get to vanquish them yourself."

"Well, yea but still," Faith said knowing that her sister Slayer was in the say boat as her.

Buffy rolls her eyes as she puts Melinda in bed, making the little girl giggle, "Momma you need to put a dollar in the curse jar."

"Yea, I know. I still don't think demons should count, those situations usually allow for much attention to be paid to language," she said sheepishly

The little girl just gives her mother a look before she smiles and closes her eyes. Once the room was empty and her little girl asleep once again, Buffy turns out the light and closes the door. She walked next door and hesitantly knocks on the door again.

"Angel, I really need to tell you something," she tells him when he reopens the door.

Angel steps aside and lets her in, "Um sure, come in. Is everything alright?"

"I don't know yet. Look I have to tell you something. I don't know how you're going to take this," Buffy starts before she is again interrupted, this time by a barrage of pounding on the door. "Oh come on! Really?"

Angel walks to the door and opens it, only to be pushed out to the side by Xander and Willow as they rushed in the door. They were shortly followed by Faith and Buffy's family at a more sedate pace.

"What do you want? We were trying to have a conversation here, a private conversation," Buffy snaps angrily when she sees Willow and Xander.

Xander scoffs and looks at her nastily, "Do you really think we are stupid enough to believe that? You and Dead-boy really think we'd leave you two alone in the same room?"

"Oh my God, ok get out! I have something very important that I have to ell Angel that's none of your business and I'm not gonna say it while you're here," Buffy explodes as she starts toward the two before she is grabbed gently and pulled back into Angel's chest.

Faith steps forward between the two friends and her sister, "Ok, really you two need to get out. I mean everyone already knows that Angel can't lose his soul his soul again, jeez."

"What are you talking about Faith?" Giles steps forward, cleaning his glasses as Xander and Willow watch in shock.

Faith rolls her eyes a little before continuing, "Come on. Every _real_ witch," she starts ignoring Willow's insulted 'hey', "knows that once you lose your soul and get it back you can't lose it again. I'm pretty sure Angel knew judging by the look on his face. Notice the lack of surprise."

"I didn't know for sure, but I suspected," Angel said hesitantly.

Xander shocked says smartly, "Why didn't you test it if you were all sure and everything?"

"Wow, you really are an idiot."

Paige turned to smile at her oldest daughter, while her husband chided, "Prue, that's not nice."

"Neither is what you were thinking," Prue said to her father before continuing. "I think we all know that the only reason he didn't 'test' it was because the only person that he would 'test' it with wasn't available at the time, you idiot."

Xander stepped forward, trying to act threatening, and growled, "Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Hey, are you trying to threaten my sister?" Henry asked, as he toward over the now quivering man.

Xander puts his hands up in a defensive gesture, backing up quickly, "No, no one is threatening your little sister."

Henry, looking a little confused, says, "She's my big sister, my oldest sister actually, and she's right you really are an idiot."

"Alrighty then. Now that we know that Angel's soul it permanent and we all had a laugh at Xander getting scared of a 16 year old boy, we can leave these two love birds alone to talk out their issues," Faith laughed as she shoved Xander and Willow out of the room, before turning to wink at Buffy and Angel.

Angel turned to face Buffy once the door was closed, "Its true, right? We can finally be together?"

She nods as tears begin to roll down her face, "But first I have to tell you something else. You may not want to be with me after all."

"Just tell me Buffy. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. You are my soulmate and nothing is going to change that," Angel said as his love for Buffy shown in his eyes.

Buffy straightened, as she prepared to tell her soulmate the truth, "Melinda is my daughter."

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that please?" Angel asked in slight despair.

"She's my daughter…she's our daughter," she starts. "I got pregnant on my 17th birthday. I couldn't exactly tell you seeing as you were all Angelus and everything. So after sending you to hell and everything I left Sunnydale and went home to San Francisco. I had Melinda on January 20th. I came back to help Faith with a problem, I was only supposed to be gone for a couple of days. Then everything happened with the cops and getting arrested. I never made it home. I never meant for any of this to happen and I wanted you to know so much, but I never worked out," she babbled nervously.

Angel steps forward and gently grips both of her arms to grab her focus, "Buffy its ok. I understand. I would have done the same. If Angelus had found out that you were pregnant he probably would have tried all that much harder to kill you. But why doesn't anyone else seem to know that Melinda is mine or yours for that matter?"

"Well, I never told them. I was heart broken when I had to kill you and with Xander and his 'Willow told me to tell you to kick his ass' I just couldn't trust them anymore. Imagine what they or the Council would do if they found out that a Charmed daughter gave birth to the child of a vampire, and not just any vampire but one of the Scourge of Europe? I once trusted Giles with my life and I'm slowly getting that back but I'm not at the point that I can trust any of them with my daughter," Buffy rushed out so Angel would understand.

Angel starts to smile as the news finally starts to resonate, "We have a daughter, this is unbelievable."

Buffy interrupts anxiously, still panicked at the thought that Angel wouldn't believe her, "What do you mean 'unbelievable'? You don't believe me?"

"Buffy, Buffy, no! I mean that after I lost my soul, I don't blame you for not telling me about the baby. When I said it was unbelievable I meant it in a good way. This is great, I never hoped to have children after I was turned and now I have my soul and a daughter?" Angel exclaims as he grabs Buffy around the waist and lifts her up in the air, spinning her around.

Buffy wraps her arms around his neck and gazes into his eyes. She smiles and says, "I was so worried that you would be so mad at me. I never told anyone cause I knew that everyone would be after her. Growing up as the child of a Charmed One and a whitelighter was hard in and of itself. But she's the daughter of a Charmed One and a vampire that's even harder, added to that she is the first daughter born of a vampire, let alone with a Slayer."

"Buffy, baby it is going to be okay. I am not going to let anything happen to either of you, not if I can help it. You're my girls," Angel said as he calmed her down.


	12. Chapter 11

*** Chapter 11 * **

**Disclaimer:** BtVS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Charmed characters belong to WB. Anita Blake characters to Laurell K. Hamilton. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta for her help... mmooch.  
**A/N 2: **Hey guys! I know it's been a really long while since I've updated but I'm going to try and finish this relatively soon. I apologize in advance for the sucky fight scenes but I'm trying. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and update soon. **A/N 3:** Hey if anyone's interested I would like a background or title picture for this story. If you come up with anything please let me know and maybe I could add it to the story.

* * *

Everybody was sitting around waiting for someone to say something. The Halliwells had smiles on their faces as they thought of their 'little Angel' finally being happy with her soul mate and their daughter. Xander leans towards Willow and whispers in her ear, "I don't see what the big deal is, if some big evil is only coming after us for one little brat. Why don't we just hand her over? I say we just grab her and give her to it, then its all over. She's evil anyway. How can she not be with who her parents are?"

Their conversation continued on about how they could accomplish their plan, neither of them noticing that Giles' face was red with anger from over hearing them, nor do they notice the fact that Buffy and Angel have both entered the room as they conversed over kidnapping their child.

"If we just get rid of her then we are in the clear and maybe the First will leave us alone," Xander whispers before he is yanked out of his seat and thrown into the wall. What really surprised him was the realization that he seemed to be hanging from the wall as if he were stuck.

The Halliwells turned collectively to look at Buffy and Angel, before Piper scolds, "Elizabeth Halliwell! You put him down right now!"

"Why is it always, automatically my fault?" Buffy asks acting offended.

Piper and the rest of the older Halliwells give Buffy sardonic looks before Phoebe says, "Oh, I don't know, because it usually is you."

"Alright fine, I'll admit that I may have gotten into some trouble when I was younger but I would like to point out that it was usually Wyatt and Chris that put me up to it," Buffy admitted, before trying to take the focus off of her and onto her brothers. "Besides I'm not doing anything. I might have thrown him at the wall but I'm not holding him there now."

Chris and Wyatt, still hung up on being blamed, piped up, "Hey! We didn't always put you up to stuff. Whose brilliant idea was it to leave mom a note and then go demon hunting in the Underworld! I have never seen mom so mad as when she came down to get us," Chris finished.

"It was Wyatt's idea to leave the note. I said we should just go. Don't blame that on me. Anyway, I'm not holding him there," Buffy said as she leaned against Angel's chest.

Nobody noticed just how quiet the younger group of Halliwell children were. As everyone focused on exactly who is was that was holding the wimpy 'man' against the wall, the group was trying to suppress their laughter. Finally, Leo turned to Buffy and said, "Angel, could you please just release him?"

"You could have gotten me down and you left me hanging here? Why you little…" Xander started shouting before Buffy snapped her fingers and his voice was cut off. While his lips continued to move no sound came out of his mouth.

Buffy shook her finger at him as she said, "Uh uh uh. Watch your language in front of my sisters and cousins. Also, what have I told you about calling me little! I'm not that short." She turned to the older group of adults, "Do I really have to get him down? I mean at least this way he's out of the way and outta trouble."

"Now Buffy while I do agree with you, I don't think you should just leave him up there. I don't really like him, at all really, but being powerless myself and understanding the feeling of being forcefully stuck to the wall, I really think you should just let him down," Henry told his niece.

Buffy pouted with a kicked puppy look as she said, "I said I was sorry about that. I mean, jeeze, I was only three at the time. You'd think you'd get over it."

"Hey! If you're not gonna get him down then I will!" Willow shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd.

Giles, trying to stop her, knowing the possible outcome, said "Willow, I really wouldn't recommend doing that. You have no idea just how powerful this power could be. You don't know what will happen if you try and break it."

"So wait you don't think I'm powerful enough to break a little spell to stick someone to a wall?" Willow asked insulted.

Giles tried not to upset the volatile and untrained witch, "Willow you have to understand that the Halliwells are trained hereditary witches. They are born with their magic."

"Yea, everyone but Buffy and Wyatt. Those two were using magic while still in the womb. Now that was something to miss, huh Piper?" Paige interrupts.

Giles, looking excited with this new information, interrupted, "So, only two of your children had powers before being born? Do you know why?"

"Those two had prophesies about their births, "Phoebe said, smiling as she walked to put her arms around the two sheepish looking adults.

Buffy and Wyatt look at each other before facing Giles and said consecutively, "Chosen One" and "Twice-Blessed".

"Oh My God! So you're telling me that just because they were 'born' with it, that they are more powerful than me?" Willow continues to rant.

Giles completely ignoring her and focusing on his excitement at the prophesies, said "Do you recall what those prophesies were? Do you think I could hear or see them?"

"Sure but Angel, sweetie could you release the boy from the wall," Leo said, trying to get his little angel to release Xander from the wall.

Buffy pouts as she walks toward Xander, "Fine, if you really want me to. But Daddy, don't you think he's better up there?"

"Oh, no you don't young lady, you let him down now. I don't want him in the way any more than you do, but you still have to let him go," Piper insists as she sees Leo start to melt at his little "angel's" pout. "And stop trying to pull the daddy's girl card."

"I wasn't! But fine, I'll let him go," Buffy said disappointedly. She turned to Xander and snapped her fingers.

Xander crashed to the ground with a yelp. Willow ran to Xander as she yelled at Buffy, 'If all you had to do was snap your fingers, then why did you leave him there for so long?"

"Oh, please. He was only up there for five minutes. Whoever put him up there hasn't had that power for very long," Coop said, before everyone of the Halliwell group turned and looked to the empty grouping of chairs and sofas where the younger generation was once seated.

Everyone's attention is then caught by the sudden influx of noise coming from the front room. Buffy starts heading for the door before breaking into a run at the screaming that followed. "BUFFY!" Everyone starts running toward the door to the front, trying to get there before it's too late. They rush through the door just in time to witness one of their own get attacked from behind.

"Look out!"

"No!"


End file.
